1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for providing modular and/or local conduits capable of fluid delivery and extraction.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space. In addition to these costs, an organization may incur further expense configuring the office space in a desirable layout. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in a building, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often desirable to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular wall segments and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular systems can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular systems. If office space needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules are typically free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In addition, the wall modules are typically designed to provide a wide variety of potential configurations. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together in almost any particular design. These designs can include anything from large conference spaces to individual offices.
One will appreciate, however, that positioning of such partitions and, consequently, individual spaces (e.g., offices, conference rooms, etc.) oftentimes cannot coincide with existing fluid distribution systems (e.g., HVAC, plumbing, gas, etc.) within the building. Moreover, at times, occupants may desire to reconfigure individual spaces, making alignment of such spaces with the building's conduit more challenging and sometimes impossible. Reconfiguring the building's existing fluid distribution systems can present another substantial challenge, which can result in prohibitive cost associated with such reconfiguration. Conventional modular wall and partition systems do not provide any fluid delivery or removal options for individual spaces. Consequently, typical occupants or users of individual spaces have little, if any, control over their environment, including temperature, humidity, air circulation, and air quality within as well as fluid delivery to the individual spaces.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional modular partitioning systems that can be addressed.